colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
' Scene 1' In the Thakur's palace, Tejawat falls asleep whilst poring over his diary. Thakurani enters and tries to take the diary to put side but Tejawat suddenly awakens and tells her not to take it. Mala complains that he never allows her to touch it and asks him if he is okay as he looks very tired. He dances with her romantically as music fills the room, saying how he was lucky to get her. They are interrupted, however, by a sevant who takes him to teejavar falls asleep while reading, thakurain comes and tries to take diary from his hands but thakur wakes up and ask her not take it, thakurain says you never allow me to touch it, thakurain says you seemed very tired everything ok? He nods and gets up. He plays music and dances romantically with her, he says i am lucky to get you, servant comes and thakur goes out with him. Outside the same shopkeeper is being grabbed by thakur’s man, thakur comes and slaps him, kasiri(shopkeeper) gives him but it has only paro’s wedding dress, thakur says i made hatred in people heart after much difficulty for bsd, our man used wear bsd uniforms and kill people, flashback is shown that thakur’s man killed paro’s parents. He says we do this to get command of this village, i want to take hold of village from bsd. He burns the dress and ask kaisiri to go away. Scene 2 rudra is sitting on couch when he feels someone’s presence, he goes out and someone places gun on his forehead, he grabs her(its a girl) and says gun has no bullets, he throws her on bed and pins her, girl says i have bullets, rudra gets up and ask how come you here? I told you that i will come to you, she fixes things, he ask her not to behave like wife, she says if i do household chores then who will care for you? he gets up to go but she stops him and says you have so much rudeness even then i am just attracted towards you, she moves her hand on his arm and tries to seduce him, the glass of drink falls from rudra’s hands as she touches it, they get closer and rudra holds her tightly, they kiss each other passionately. Scene 3 officer informs rudra that we have information that thakur’s people from other side of border are coming here, they will be dressed as baratis, he ask rudra to allow him to take action, rudra ask him to take out the jeep, he comes inside where girl is sitting, rudra says when i comeback you shouldnt be here, laila(girl) says what if i miss you? He says i am not of anyone, not your nor anyone else, laila says know you are of my sautan but suhagrat are mines, rudra leaves. Scene 4 rudra is watching from checkpoint with his officer, he gives example of lion that hunter tries everything but lion’s one attack is enough to destroy everything, they see the barat coming and says let them come and we will welcome them like nobody did. On border baratis are registering themselves from bsd camp when rudra along with officers come there, the man from baratis invite him for his son marriage, rudra says to officer that you were right they are not villagers but they have soldiers like training, officer says they are not even checked properly, rudra says thats good, they will leave from here and we will catch them, some box falls from baratis luggage and rudra sees the rod when one man in baratis and ask what is this? He says we use it to make camp, rudra sits in jeep and says to anand(officer) to take one bag/box from their luggage and shouldnt know that we have an eye on them, anand nods. Scene 5 mami is preparing thali for puja and paro is taking her measurements, bindi comes and informs that barat has come and says i will see your groom today, mami and bindi are about to leave, mami says whole village will be at chopal so dont open gate for anyone, they leave. Paro opens cupboard and wears her mother’s wedding dress dupatta, she happily dances in circle, rukmini(blue butterfly) comes and paro ask whether she is here to congratulate her, paro sees a bsd officer on bike from window and gets worried remembering her dream and thinks why is he here and on my marriage? thakur sa use to say that they are bad omen for us. Category:Episodes